Words Into Stories
by Rosas-Sampaguita-Luzviminda
Summary: Something I just came up with for fun. One-shots made around a couple of words.
1. Lucky Pick

**Gie-chan: *runs into view and trips* I'm back!**

 **Okay, no. I rarely show up here with my fanfictions. *Sigh* I just can't bring myself to post those without finishing them first.**

 **Oh, yeah! This was just another idea I came up with, maybe give myself a little challenge for now. It's pretty simple actually. Uh...how do I say this? Uhmm...oh! Yeah, you guys could give like maybe a verb, an adjective, or a noun and I'll try to make a short story around it.**

 **I'll put up some rules on the A/N below. Even if it's just words, I'd like to have some limitations on certain things.**

 **Alright then, I'll just go with the short story.**

* * *

 _Words: Pick and Luck from my phone's keyboard._

* * *

With the air tense as ever between them, it was only a matter of time before one of them will come out in triumph. One chance left. A single choice to be made.

It was now the final round, and Jay wasn't planning to lose this time. Sweet, sweet victory is within his reach, yet defeat ever looming around it. One wrong move and it'll be over.

Jay breathed. It wasn't going to be easy. Simple? Yes. Easy? Not quite.

Jay thought about the chances. It was 50/50, kind of risky. But this isn't about numbers, it's wether he'd make the right choice or not.

Determination showed on his features, masking the nervousness that could be found on his face. But his uncertainity and fear of making a wrong move was given away by his trembling hand.

Left. Right. Left. Right.

He had to choose.

Jay gazed into the eyes of his opponent. His expression ever so unreadable and easily hiding whatever is beneath the mask. His icy blue eyes not giving away any information, not even a glimpse of his thoughts showed. It was only blank.

Blank. Another expression that he's seen on multiple occasions from him. It was pretty hard to read.

Left...right...left...right...

His eyes looking into each direction, into each of the objects in front of him, unable to make a decision.

Left, right, left...left, right...

"Jay, just get this over with," Cole exclaimed in an annoyed tone, "We're going to starve if you don't let Zane go."

"Just wait, I just need one victory. One!" Jay answered. He just wanted to win for once in this game.

"Just pick one!" Kai said, pretty exasperated.

Biting his lip and hoping for the best, he swooped down on the card on the left.

No.

No...

Zane smiled.

He'd won again.

Jay sighed and let his head drop to the table with a thunk and sending a couple of cards flying to the floor.

He lifted his hand holding the card he picked.

A Joker.

Jay thought it was just his luck and let his arm drop, letting go of the card that seemed to laugh at his loss.

* * *

 **Gie-chan: I can interpret these things however I please! Okay, I'll just put the rules...**

 **1\. NO. SWEARING. I'm pretty strict with that one. Last time someone said a bad word, three actually, purposely, in my face, just for fun...well, let's say...it didn't end well. If we're talking about promises, it's fine.**

 **2\. Nothing inappropriate.**

 **3\. You can be as random as you please.**

 **4\. Characters and terms from the show are accepted.**

 **5\. Up to five words per person. If a word is already taken, it won't be used again.**

 **6\. I'll also accept ships, but it might not be the way you expect it to be.**

 **7\. Remember that I'm pretty weird sometimes when it comes to these kinds of things.**

 **And that's it. Though, some of them are pretty obvious. What do you guys think about this?**


	2. Left with Black and White

**Gie-chan: Whoa?! Whoa! Whoa. Thr-three reviews already...whoa. And another chapter already?! Whoahao.**

 **Okay, enough of me being all weird again. Let's get to the important stuff:**

 **I just want to say to the first three that reviewed here, Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! I'll be posting the one-shots related to the words you gave me as soon as I finish writing each of them. Ahahaha! Thank You!**

 **Ahem, excuse my hyper-ness. I'm just happy for the reviews...**

 **Anyways, onwards! (or on _words_ ) (what's up with my puns?!)**

* * *

 _Words: Black and White from Determine Artist_

* * *

Cole was sandwiched between the wall and the television inside the T.V. room of the Bounty, disconnecting and reconnecting a wire from behind the television.

"Any change?" he asked as he held the wire connecting to the cable.

"No," Kai answered. He was currently just lounging on a bean bag while flipping through the channels, looking for any sign of color.

"Why is this thing not working right?" Cole mumbled to himself and once again disconnecting the wire.

The commercial currently on was replaced by static and a "no signal" sign on the upper left of the screen, but came back again, and having a clearer image than before.

"Actually, it's even sharper, though still not the desired effect we're looking for," Kai said as Cole screwed the nut attached to the cable wire to the cable input port.

The Black Ninja shimmied his way out of the gap. Letting out a sigh, he turned to the still greyscale images flashing across the screen.

The television was like this ever since they turned it on, and both of them didn't know what was wrong with it. They could ask Nya, but she was out with Jay on another date. Zane was busy, as well as Lloyd. Misako was at work in the museum, and Sensei Wu was out getting tea.

"Why don't you help me out here?" Cole beckoned Kai to come closer to the television next to him.

"I am," Kai started, leaning forward until his feet touched the floor and he was now sitting upright, "I'm on look out duty."

Cole shot him a look of unamusement.

"You know what? Let's just play a video game until Nya gets back," Kai suggested.

"Alright," Cole agreed. He pushed the television closer to the wall and back to it's original place.

Kai got the console and a couple of controllers and started setting it up. After a few moments, they turned on the game.

What popped out of the screen, instead of the usual sight they're used to, just like earlier, it lacked all color.

"Seriously?!" Kai exclaimed.

Cole leaned on the bean bag and sighed again.

Footsteps came around the corner of the hallway and the door slid open to reveal Zane. "Brothers, luch is ready," he told them in his oh so calm tone of voice.

The two ninja stood up and followed their brother to the dining room.

Kai glanced around, it was only the three of them at the moment. "They're still not back yet?"

Zane shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Kai, but Lloyd will be arriving momentarily."

As if on cue, Lloyd came tumbling into the dining room.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them.

"You're just in time, Lloyd. We are about to start lunch," Zane gestured to the meal they were about to have.

* * *

Some time in the afternoon, the four of them were in the T.V. room, three sitting down and one trying to solve the lack of color on the screen problem.

"I do not know what the problem is. Everything is functioning properly, yet there is something wrong," Zane informed them.

Just then, Jay opened the door, looking as happy as ever. He just got back from his date with Nya, and nothing went wrong! Everything went all according to plan, making it flawlessly executed.

"Hey guys, guess wh-" Jay stopped when he saw that his brothers were just staring at the black and white television. "Okay, what's going on in here?"

Lloyd glanced at him and pointed to the television. "There's something wrong with it."

Jay casually strolled into the room and picked up the remote lying on a chair. He pointed it at the screen and a menu popped out.

He went to the screen settings and hit the color bar. It was set at zero and Jay pressed a button until the gauge eventually reached a hundred and color was back on the screen.

The other four just stared in shock. Jay just looked so cool as he changed the settings. But it was only as simple as that, why didn't they think of it earlier?!

"Okay, as I was saying, guess wh-" Jay was cut off by Lloyd.

"Jay, I just remembered the Starfarer marathon they're showing! Quick, change the channel! Change the channel!"

* * *

 **Gie-chan: Well, there you have it!**

 **I'm starting to think Jay is sneaking himself into my works...I mean, just look at the cover image!**

 **While pondering on what to do, I was pacing around the second floor with this big smile on my face, plotting of stuff to have the ninja do...good thing my relatives didn't see me from outside. At first, a cat was supposed to be here, but it's already been used a few times.**

 **BlackPink kept on coming into my mind...and I'm not even a K-pop fan.**

 **Okay, see you until next time**!


	3. A Wedding for Yin and Yang

**Gie-chan: Hi again everyone! I had a few ideas for the words, but this one stood out the most. If it's weird, it's weird, you know me. This also takes place between Season 2 and Rebooted and before they got the school.**

 **Thank you guys again for the reviews!**

 **You already know the disclaimer. This is a fanfiction.**

* * *

 _Words: Jaya, Adopt, Yin Yang, Wedding, and Fanfiction from Johnathen_

* * *

This situation was certainly getting out of hand.

There was supposed to be a wedding set between a cute couple, and Nya was supposed to be planning the whole thing.

Seems normal enough at first, but the problem is,

The couple was flying around like crazy!

No, they weren't really crazy, but they're not exactly...humans.

Both were a couple of lovebirds. Literal lovebirds. As in two birdies with wings and feathers and little claws that could claw your eyes out.

Nya had to prepare all the decorations for the little wedding that was going to go in shambles if Jay doesn't catch the soon-to-be married birds. It also doesn't help that the fact that Jay had accidentally crashed into the tables that Nya had just set up some time prior.

"Jay! Would you just stop jumping around?!" Nya yelled at her boyfriend who was already hanging upside-down like a bat on the beams of the ceiling, trying to grab the bride, Yin.

"I would...if these two would stop flying everywhere!" Jay exclaimed, throwing both his arms below his head, which only let his legs be the only thing latching on the beam and holding his weight.

Yin then flew out of the open window of the small restaurant they were in and where the two of them were helping out.

"Ugh! Great, now there's gonna be no wedding!" Jay whined as he let himself drop to the floor. Being a ninja, he just rolled onto his feet the moment his hands touched the ground.

"Just-just get her!" Nya waved frantically at the open window. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Jay nodded and immediately ran out the door, calling out the bird.

"Why are we even setting up a wedding for you guys? It's not like you're gonna care," Nya told the other bird, Yang, who was supposed to be flying above the floor, but was now nowhere in sight.

When she lifted her head, she saw that she was now alone in the restaurant.

Frustration coming over her, along with the fear of failing this somewhat unusual task and letting the owner down, she ran out the door in search of the bird.

* * *

Jay had the bird on his radar. He just had to catch her and bring her to the Birdie Birdie Bar where they were to be wed.

Then he had an idea.

* * *

Nya looked around. Still no Yang in sight. She gave up after an hour of searchingband decided to go back to the restaurant and hoped if the birds decided to come back there.

When she neared the restaurant, she heard someone 'psst' to her. She tried to locate the source, only to find a certain someone covered in peanut butter with seeds and several bird feeders hanging on his arms.

"Jay? What are you..." she examined him, up and down, "...up to?"

"I saw this work on a fanfiction Lloyd showed me once four years ago," he said while keeping still.

"You're gonna freak out the birds more rather than attract them," she said, clearly amused but at the same time weirded out by Jay's antics.

"Well, it's about the only plan I have left right now," Jay stated.

"I'm gonna go back to the restautant," Nya said, starting to head to the door.

"Hey, Nya?" Jay caught her attention as she turned to face him. "Why are you out here exactly?"

Nya tried to think up of an excuse. She doesn't want Jay to know she also let Yang get out by not closing the window earlier.

"Nothing. I just went to get something," she said. It wasn't exactly a lie. She certainly was going to get something. That something being a bird.

"Really? What is it?" shoot. He just had to ask. "I thought you said everything was in the restaurant."

She didn't really want to lie to him again. It's like she doesn't trust him or something if she did.

"Nya, you can tell me," Jay said with a small smile.

He would've looked really sweet if it wasn't for the human bird feeder look he had.

She gave him a small smile and sighed. "I...I lost Yang."

"What? He used Cyclon-do on you?" Jay stated with a smirk.

"Huh- ? oooh!" Nya realized what he was getting at and giggled a bit, "very funny, Jay," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"But seriously," Jay continued, "it's alright. Don't get so worked up about it. They're love birds. They don't exactly need a wedding, 'cause who knows, they might be together now, all free from a cage."

Nya smiled a little.

Then Jay licked some peanut butter smeared next to his mouth, "I don't know about the owner, but I think she wouldn't be too mad."

"Those are still her birds, though. She won't be happy about losing them for this," Nya said, worried about the outcome.

"I am assuming you were looking for a feathery couple?" another voice called out.

Nya turned to see Zane, with Yin and Yang perched on his right hand.

"Zane! How did you catch them?" Zane shrugged.

"They just happened to come along with me, Nya."

"Man, Zane, you're turning into Snow White. Next thing you know, an old hag's gonna give you an apple at the academy's dorms while we're away!" Jay commented.

Zane tilted his head in confusion, "but how would that be possible?"

Jay and Nya just sighed.

"Let's just finish up the preparations," Nya said as she walked into the restaurant.

* * *

 **Gie-chan: For anyone who didn't catch where the word adopt is involved in the story, Jay _adopted_ the idea of a human bird feeder from a _fanfiction_ , just to clear things up.**

 **The Birdie Birdie Bar was originally conjured up by an old classmate of mine. We actually made up some brand names and establishments for fun and he started calling the Tore de Manila the Birdie Birdie Bar. It rolled off the tongue pretty easily and they added some sass to the tone...they're like that sometimes...a lot of times...**

 **At first, the couple was supposed to be two bunnies. You know? Yin, Yang, Yo?**


	4. Sky Running Along the Sparkly Sea

**Gie-chan: I decided to post this immediately after finishing. I don't know, just felt like it. I did say that I'll be posting them as soon as I finish typing them, though.**

 **Glad you guys liked this so far!**

 **Disclaimer: Because I do not own any of the characters involved in Ninjago**.

* * *

 _Words: Sky, Run, Present, Long, and Sparkly from Anonymous7_

* * *

A young girl ran across the edge of the water, her red hair flowing through the breeze. She had somewhere to go within the island, and she wanted to take this route.

It wasn't exactly because it was the fastest one, it was the longest actually, but rather, she wanted to see the view that presented itself to her.

It was beautiful.

The many hues of red, orange, pink, and purple painted the sky above the sea with a dazzling pattern. The light from the setting sun casting it's rays into the water, creating a sparkly show on the waves.

Cemented paths came into view, along with a dock, and someone waiting for the young girl.

"Skylor, dear, what took you so long?" the man said with his somewhat childish voice.

"I just took the long way," Skylor answered, not showing much sign of exhaustion whatsoever.

"Yes, I can understand that," he said and turned to where the setting sun was in the horizon. "Your mother and I used to watch the sun set back in Ninjago," Chen smiled at the fond memories he had with his wife.

Skylor went closer to her father and they both watched as the sun was setting. There were a few moments like this when her father wasn't a cloud cookoo-lander. He was crazy, sure, crazy enough to start a war for the fun of it then get banished into a secluded island because of it, but he was still a man that had loved someone, and was now a father to the young girl next to him.

They were there in a few moments of peace until, "alright! This is boring, let's go, sweetie," then he turned around and went inside the gate to his palace, Skylor following behind.

Well, it was nice while it lasted.

* * *

 **Gie-chan: You know? Skylor = Sky? Okay, I'm really not that used to Master Chen as I haven't watched the Tournament of Elements in almost two years now. It's pretty blurry to me now, but I'm rewatching the whole series again when I get the chance before school starts.**

 **First thing that usually comes to mind with present, long, and sparkly is sometimes a necklace. Back in grade 3, we actually had a list for what to get someone for our exchange gift and a lot of us got a necklace or watch for something long.**

 **Did you know that I like talking and sharing stories like Jay? Though, everyone else just sees me as something like Zane and Nya mixed together, with a bit of Cole mixed in.**


	5. Gravy Bird

**Gie-chan: Don't be surprised that I posted this right after posting Sky Running Along the Sparkly Sea because I did them almost at the same time. I kind of switched between stories.**

 **Those two words are pretty funny.**

 **Can I skip the disclaimer? Because I clearly don't own Ninjago or any of the words given. It's only my interpretation and making a story out of these things...oh wait.**

* * *

 _Words: Gravy Bird from PixalatedNinjas_

* * *

On board the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, thevninja were deciding on what to have for lunch that day.

Jay was assigned to cook at the time. He wanted to do something different this time.

"What about fried chicken with gravy?" Lloyd suggested.

"That would be nice, but we don't have any chicken," Cole told him.

Jay seemed to like the idea, "yeah, fried chicken! We could cook the Falcon!"

Kai, Cole, and Lloyd were horrified, Nya rolled her eyes, Sensei Wu sighed, but Zane- ooohhhh, Zane, how to say, was certainly not pleased.

The temperature suddenly dropped at an unsettling fashion.

The others exchanged nervous glances with each other. Jay, realizing the problem with his joke, slowly backed away from the slowly approaching nindroid.

Then the Master of Lightning quickly turned straight for the door like lightning. The moment he made a run for it, Zane immediately went hot on his trail in what could be described as cold rage.

Startled squeaks came from the very bottom of the ship, followed by a slightly cracking yell, then a whimper, next, something that sounded very much like someone rammed into the door while carrying a toaster, and then sounds of protest, what seemed to be a very boring lecture, some tickling, several apologies, followed by thumping of footsteps, and finally sweet sweet silence...

Only to be followed by some crashing and something getting shattered.

The ninja cringed at the potentially disastrous consequence of Jay's joke about cooking the Falcon.

Just then, Zane passed by, unusually calm considering what might have gotten down moments ago, lightly dusting the front of his gi. Silently, he headed straight for the deck and summoned his dragon and flew off.

After a long moment of silence, Cole spoke up, "What. Just. Happened?"

The others just shrugged and peered out the door leading to the deck where Zane was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out," Lloyd said.

When they came back inside the kitchen, Jay was silently preparing the gravy.

Though something was off.

Jay's expression was hard to tell. But that wasn't what was really off.

He had a pot on his head.

* * *

After Jay finished preparing the gravy, he went outside for a while, leaving the bowl under a shelf lined with tea.

The Falcon flew inside through the window, but as he glided near the shelf, a small sack of tea fell over and spilled it's content onto the gravy.

He almost panicked when he realized that the tea granules landed on the gravy, but he shook it off and quickly landed on the shelf and steadied the small sack.

The Falcon looked down of the gravy. It had a bluish layer of granules, which was kind of weird. He cocked his head and got down to the counter and started flapping his wings to somehow get the granules off.

It was no use.

The granules were stuck now.

Just as he was about to give up, a faint glow came from the bowl. He drew his wings up to cover his sensitive eyes from the brightening glow.

When it died down, there was now a bird! Made of gravy! How?!

The Falcon's eyes widened when the gravy-bird-thing tackled him into the sink. He quickly swatted away the- the gravy bird thing and started pecking at it.

The gravy dodged each stike from the Falcon and shook it's head, resulting in gravy flying everywhere.

The Falcon gave out a battle cry and charged at the other bird, clawing away the runny goo that made up its body.

The gravy bird thing striked back and dove for the bowl, getting even bigger as it absorbed the rest of the gravy in it. As it exited the bowl, it was now bigger than the Falcon himself and could be classified as a gravy hawk.

Before it could do anything though, the Falcon immediately flipped the bowl on top of it, trapping the thing.

But that didn't work.

In a cartoon-y fashion and the most cliché outcome, the gravy bird thing simply dragged the bowl with it, along with the Falcon perched on top off of the counter and into the hallway.

Wu, who was walking through the hallway, was almost run over by the bowl if it weren't for him flipping out of the way.

He raised an eyebrow at what had happened with the Falcon and that bowl. When he went to check the kitchen where they came from, he saw that a small tea sack was knocked over.

They're not going to have enough gravy for lunch then after that whole incident.

* * *

When Zane came back with the groceries Sensei Wu had him buy earlier, he was greeted by the Falcon riding a bowl with some gravy trailing behind.

"What in Ninjago has happened to you, my friend?" he shook his head in confusion as he set down the paper bags next to him and reached for the bowl.

The Falcon, wanting to avoid letting Zane unleash the gravy hawk onto the land of Ninjago, he swatted away his hand with his wing, just like what someone with hands would do.

* * *

 **Gie-chan: Last chapter was less weird even with Chen because he was calmer there.**

 **If you're wondering what happened between Jay and Zane throughout the Bounty, well, I wanna hear what you guys thought what happened there first.**

 **Also, I just got your review, Johnathen. Thank you for those ideas, but as I put in the rules, only five per person, sorry, but I am afraid I cannot use your ideas here as of yet. They are pretty good ones, I hope you understand.**

 **Okay, have a nice day/night!**

 **I'm just going to sleep now so...Good night!**


	6. Frisbee

**Gie-chan: Good Morning! Good Evening! And everything in between!**

 **Nope, I didn't sleep for a day. I never said anything about updating everyday, I was just on a roll before.**

 **For those that reviewed, Thank You Guys so much! I'm glad you're still enjoying this!**

 **The Disclaimer is that I do not claim these things as my own.**

* * *

 _Word: Frisbee from bayboo20_

* * *

"I don't know, seems pretty boring if you ask me," a teenaged boy with orange hair told his friend, who was holding a plastic plate.

"Come on, Gene. Let's just give it a little try," the other one told him, spinning the plate on his finger.

Both of them were in a park somewhere in New Ninjago City, pondering on what to do.

"Brad, listen, as much as I want to spend summer break with you, I don't want to waste my precious time on an activity that can only be described as lame," Gene said.

"It's not lame!" Brad argued. "I just wanted to do something, I don't know, normal, I guess." he stopped spinning the plate and instead, he flipped it around.

Gene crossed his arms, "well, I, for one, want to do something worthy of my time."

Brad sighed, "can't we just do this for fun?"

"An evil genius such as myself have no time for this silly game of sorts," Gene stated.

"Aw, come on," Brad threw his arms down, "I thought you gave up on that along with that annoying nasal voice of yours!"

Gene smiled and said in a mocking tone, "you mean this voice?" his voice being higher as well.

Brad just sighed.

* * *

Taking a little walk through the street, a teen in green checked around his surroundings and pulled his dark green fedora down even more to obscure his face from recognition.

Because if he didn't, his peaceful afternoon stroll would turn into a chase throughout the city.

It wasn't his fault that he was famous.

He was the Green Ninja after all.

As he walked down the street, he saw a park and decided to just sit there for a while then continue his stroll.

What he failed to notice, despite him being trained well, was that an unidentified flying object was on a crash course with him.

He just continued walking, until a plastic plate bonked him right in the head. Startled and due to the incredible force of the flying plate, he got knocked down.

As Lloyd laid there on the ground, rubbing his temple where he was hit, a dog immediately came running and ran into him, taking his hat in the process. Then someone came after the dog, presumably the owner. To avoid getting spotted, Lloyd quickly reached for his hood, only to remember that his jacket didn't have one.

The person finally reached him, and all he could do was to try and cover his face with his hand.

"Hey, are you alright?" Brad gave Lloyd a hand, not realizing it was him. "Sorry about that, I guess my aim was off."

"Y-yeah, it's no big deal," Lloyd tried to cover his face, not realizing it was his former classmate he was talking to.

Brad was confused as to why he was covering his face, "are you sure? It kinda hit 'ya pretty hard." Brad noted that his voice sounded familliar. "Wait, Lloyd?"

"Shhh! Don't say my name!" Lloyd shushed him. When he put his hand down, he now had a clear view of the person in front of him. "Brad?!"

Lloyd quickly grabbed him by the hand and hid behind a big tree.

"Yeah. Why? Did you get in trouble with the ninja?" Brad asked.

"What? No. You try getting chased by crazed fans whenever you're out in public," Lloyd argued.

"Fair enough," Brad stated. Then the dog from earlier that stole Lloyd's fedora came to his side.

"Hey, my hat," the dog wagged it's tail as Lloyd pet it while he pried his hat off it's mouth. He held up the fedora and almost gagged. "Okay, you're pretty slobbery there little fella."

"Are you alone?" Brad asked.

"We split up earlier. The guys had their own thing to do this afternoon. You?"

"I'm with Gene," Brad said.

Lloyd looked at the golden-haired dog. "You turned Gene into a dog?!"

After wiping off the slobber on his hat, Lloyd put it on. He got a better look at Brad now that he wasn't trying to hide his face.

"What?! No! He just went off earlier, looking for something 'worthy of his time'," Brad put quotations on what Gene said earlier.

"You know, it's been a while since we last saw each other. You've certainly gotten taller," Lloyd said.

Brad shrugged, "yeah, though you're still pretty much taller than me. How old are you supposed to be?"

"Probably about 19, or something. I don't know, we just settled on my real age," Lloyd explained.

"Oh..." then both just stood there in silence.

"This got awkward quick," Lloyd commented.

"Wanna ditch Gene and grab some ice cream?" Brad suggested.

"Yup."

And they went to the ice cream parlor, leaving Gene who didn't bother looking for Brad in who knows where.

* * *

 **Gie-chan: And when Lloyd carelessly took off his hat at the ice cream parlor, he was dragged away by screaming fans...huh.**

 **Hey, those who had watched it, remember those two kids in Hands of Time on the horror train? Don't they look a tad bit familliar? And considering it's been one to three years after Rebooted, they seemed about the right age there.**

 **I'm being a little mean to Gene, am I not?**


	7. Elsa, Ice, and Jay

**Gie-chan: Sooo...I'm back again. I guess I should probably put individual replies about now.**

 _Review Replies:_

 _ **PixalatedNinjas**_ : Thank you for these wonerful words, though I hope you managed to wait this long. My own brain kinda keeps on rejecting my ideas about those words...

 _ **CandyKing24**_ : Thanks for those words, they're next on my list too.

 _ **SportOfJumpRope**_ : Yup! It really is a sport, a really fun one too. It's alright, you can't really stop ideas from invading your mind, buuut, I'm afraid that only the first five will be used here.

 _ **Loki God of Evil**_ : Thanks for the compliments. Okay, now I'm seeing a headless gravy chicken/falcon running around my imaginary kitchen up here... Those two boys really seem like them, along with those slightly lower voices of theirs. There really are teenaged boys that act like that, take my former classmate, for example, he acts like that a lot of times. Yes, you can expect that one-shot on the future chapter 1o.

 ** _bayboo20_** : Thanks for the review! Really, it just somehow tells me that I'm doing at least something right.

 **Gie-chan: This has gotta be the longest one yet. I don't know what's up with myself this week**.

* * *

 _Words: Elsa, Ice, And Jay from PixalatedNinjas_

* * *

Docked and stuck frozen atop a frozen lake was the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, with the ninja and Master Wu aboard.

Zane took a glance outside the control room. Snow piling up on the deck, covering it in a white sheet.

"This is certainly troubling," Zane stated.

"[Indeed.]" P.I.X.A.L. agreed, "[the irregularity of of weather conditions will most likely cause imbalance in various ecosystems in Ninjago, excluding those that naturally have the current weather patterns. We are unable to steer the Destiny's Bounty out of this lake as well.]"

"Yes. But what could have caused such an occurence?" Zane wondered.

"[My database hold no such information on this kind of phenomena.]" P.I.X.A.L. stated.

"Even though my element is associated with winter, I do not feel the least bit comfortable with this," Zane said.

"Hey, what'cha doing, buddy?" Jay came in from the stairs leading down to the deck. Instead of wearing his usual ninja suit, Jay had some pretty thick clothes, including his hat and maroon scarf.

"I was just conversing with P.I.X.A.L. about the abnormal weather we are having," Zane replied.

"Yeah. It's pretty weird. It actually never snows in this part of the continent. And guess what?"

"What?" Zane cocked his head to the side.

"Its still snowing!" Jay exclaimed.

"Yes...I can see that."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of the living room, Kai had a fire lit up and looked extremely tired. He was at it for the whole day.

Then, Master Wu walked into the room, holding a hot cup of tea and the kettle hanging on the top of his staff. "Okay, Kai, that's enough," he said.

Kai put out the fire, much to the rest's dismay, then slumped on the floor.

"Finally," he breathed out.

"But Master Wu, it's still cold," Nya complained.

"Butts are for sitting and if you wish to stay warm, you may proceed to hug him," He said before walking out the room.

Kai raised his head from the floor, "wait, what?"

Before he could process what Wu had said, he was already squeezed between Lloyd and Nya, the latter pressing her cheek against her brother's. Cole grabbed the fluffiest and fleeceiest blanket they had and wrapped them around themselves, creating a bundle.

"Hey, anyone know where Zaptrap went?" Cole asked.

Everyone shook their heads "no" and just cuddled up even more.

"I don't know, but him and Zane are totally missing out on this," Lloyd said, but then he accidentally poked his cheek with Kai's hair. "Ouch! How sharp can your hair get?" he said.

"I think he's using too much hair gel," Cole stated.

"No I'm not," Kai argued.

"I don't think hair this sharp is natural," Lloyd commented while he stifled a small laugh.

"Actually," Nya intervened, "it is."

"Maybe I should call you Porcupine again," Cole stated, "or maybe a fire urchin. You know, those sea creatures that have spikes that sting like you're on fire?"

"Oh, that perfectly suits him," Lloyd agreed.

"If I weren't so exhausted, I'd be setting both of you on fire," Kai said.

"Yeeaahh, about that, you can't burn a ghost," Cole said.

"Unless he uses water, that is," Nya stated.

"Actually, you can, remember?" Kai reminded of that time with the Realm Crystal.

* * *

The next day, the winter started spreading across the entire continent of Ninjago. Sheets of ice covered the bodies of water, frost accumulating on many things, as well as snow blanketing the land.

Several places were also freezing over, spikes made of permafrost forming in several areas.

The team of ninja were called to take care of the situations where the ice was getting out of hand. Out of all the ninja, Kai was the one working the most as he had the power to melt the ice. Lloyd was a little affected as well since he shares the supply of elements he has. Nya was unable to use her water power as it could potentially give her frostbite the moment she manifests it, so she just resorts to using an extra flamethrower she has, though, it's not as effective as fire elemental powers. The rest are either evacuating people or clearing the snow and ice.

Instead of their usual gi, the ninja wore their deepstone suits as the insulating properties of the deepstone embedded in them helped keep the cold out.

News reports coming in often say that the winter is starting to cause problems for Ninjago. Some suspicions also arised about Zane, as he is the current master of ice, though the ninja constantly say that the type of ice they are dealing with is different. Zane's ice is very clear with slight hints of blue while the ice covering Ninjago changes color from time to time and is slightly less transparent. Not to mention that even with Zane using maximum power, he couldn't cover the whole city of Ninjago, much less the entire continent, as seen with his battle with the Overlord, although one might argue that it was the Golden Weapons that caused his systems to fail.

At the moment, the ninja were trying to free the workers in the museum as they were unable to go home when a blizzard struck New Ninjago City the day before.

Cole had phased through the walls of the museum in order to gather all the people inside, among of which, is Misako. Once all of the were together, he led them to where Kai, Zane, and Lloyd were trying to thaw or shatter the ice covering the main entrance.

They managed to create an opening big enough for a person to pass through, breaking the glass door in the process.

Jay and Nya had come back, bringing the people something to warm them up like a hot drink and blankets. Once all of them were out, they quickly gave out the drinks and blankets. Lloyd ran to his mother, immediately hugging her.

"Mom, you're cold!" he said, worried and grasping her hand.

"I'm alright. Just need to warm up, that's all," she said, "but there's something you need to know."

"What's that?" Lloyd asked as he handed her a blanket that Nya passed to him.

"Really, it's still snowing!" Jay exclaimed in the background, followed by a groan from Cole, "Jay. Just...stop, okay?"

Mother and son both looked at the two other ninja before going back to facing each other again.

"As I was saying earlier," Misako started, "yesterday, while we were trapped in the museum, I coincidentally came across this old text about the sudden winter."

"Like what we're having right now?"

The other ninja, upon hearing the conversation, decided to come and listen to what Misako has to say.

"Exactly. It says that many years ago, an elemental master accidentally unleashed a snowstorm across his home which lasted for decades, until one day, a young traveller came, bringing with her a magical rock she happened to come across while going there that thawed the ice and snow when it accidentally touched with the elemental master's sapphire necklace." Misako said.

"So, what you're saying is, we have to go on this quest to find two magical items so that we can save the world from a frozen coffin? Hm, seems cliché, don't you think?" Jay said.

"Well, if that's the only way to thaw this winter, then we gotta take that cliché'd quest," Kai said. "Misako, you said something about a magical rock and necklace that could thaw the winter, what do you know about them?"

"If I recall correctly, I think the rock was called a ruby heartstone. They can be found in high altitude mountains. I can't say for certain about where the sapphire necklace is, though. If the two were to touch, I believe that it'll solve this winter problem," Misako took a sip from her drink.

"Hey, maybe Uncle Wu knows something about the necklace," Lloyd suggested.

"That would be a good idea, though we would have to ask him later. We have to escort these people to a warmer place," Zane told them.

After everyone was in a better insulated place, the ninja rode on their elemental dragons, Misako riding with Lloyd, back to the still stuck ship in a lake.

They went inside the ship where Wu greeted them upon arrival. Cole asked Wu about the sapphire necklace and the ruby heartstone they were supposed to find.

Wu went into his room and came back to the living room where they were currently at, carrying a small black box with a blue snowflake design embedded on the sliding lid.

"This belonged to one of your ancestors, Zane. He once had Garmadon keep this for him, but since, well, a series of...unfortunate events, my brother had me keep this," Wu slid open the box to reveal a hexagonal pendant, which held a round dark blue sapphire stone with a triangular facet delicately placed atop a white cloth inside the box.

"Wow," Jay muttered, the stone reflecting some of the light in a mesmerizing manner.

Wu shut the box close, handing it to Zane, "now go, ninja! Get the ruby heartstone," he ushered them outside.

"Wait a sec." Jay stopped in his tracks, Cole bumping into him, "where are we going to find the ruby?"

They all stopped to ponder on this for a second.

"It's in fourth mountain from the right in the snowy mountains, now go!" Wu told them. The ninja scrambled out the ship and summoned their dragons. "My tea will soon freeze if this lasts any longer," he muttered, sadly looking at his cooling tea kettle.

Misako put a hand on his shoulder, "you'll live."

* * *

The wind blew hard at the ninja, setting their dragons off balance and making them plummet to the side of the mountain. Fortunately, they were on the right mountain and the fluffy snow broke their fall. Unfortunately, they were seperated.

Zane and Jay landed together on one side of the mountain, while the rest were down at the bottom.

"At least it isn't snowing really hard," Jay said.

* * *

 **Five minutes later...**

"What are the odds!" Jay yelled as him and Zane tried to walk up the mountain while a snowstorm struck them.

"There's a cave over there!" Zane pointed to an entrance not too far from them. They made their way to the opening and took refuge there from the weather.

"Who's there?" a woman's voice echoed in the cave, sounding almost relieved, but also a little scared. Zane and Jay looked at each other before Zane answered, "I am Zane, built to protect those who cannot protect themselves, and this is my brother, Jay, the Master of Lightning. We are ninja, sworn protectors of the land of Ninjago."

"Ninjago? Is this what this place is called?" the young woman asked.

"Uh, yes?" Jay replied, slightly confused as to why the person didn't know Ninjago.

"Might we inquire as to who you are?" Zane asked her.

The young woman carefully, and shyly, approached the two ninja, but eventually straightened up and calmed herself.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"You're a queen? Cool!" Jay exclaimed, then Zane elbowed him. "Ouf. Oh." the two of them respectfully bowed to Elsa.

"Yes. And I need your help to get me back to my kingdom," she said.

"We will be happy to assist you, your majesty," Zane said.

"Thank you, Zane, was it?" Zane nodded his head.

"By the way," Elsa turned to Jay, "where is your kingdom anyway, your highness? I've never heard of Arendelle before."

"Neither have I. P.I.X.A.L., have you ever heard of it?" Zane asked.

Elsa, having no knowledge of P.I.X.A.L.'s existence, was slightly confused. "Who is he talking to?" she whispered to Jay.

"Oh, right. P.I.X.A.L. is Zane's girlfriend that lives in his head," Jay told her.

"Pixal?" she glanced into Zanecs direction, "are you sure that he's not just crazy?"

Jay looked at her, "no. I mean, he can be weird a lot of times, but he's actually one of the smartest and the kindest person I know," he smiled at the direction of his brother.

"She says that there is no such kingdom like that in Ninjago," Zane said.

"Arendelle isn't exactly in Ninjago. I've never really heard of this place in my entire life," she said.

"Perhaps, you may be in another realm?" Zane speculated. So far, they've only known a few other realms, courtesy of Lloyd, and there were still a few that they have yet to discover of the Sixteen, now fourteen, Realms.

"Hey, we could use the Realm Crystal to help get you back!" Jay suggested.

Elsa was relieved. For a second there, she thought that she won't ever get to go back to her sister again. Then, the previous howling of the wind started to calm down. The snow outside was now falling gently to the ground.

"Hey, the storm's let up! We can go right now!" Jay exclaimed and the two ninja escorted the queen outside the cave.

When the thtee of them got out of the cave, a green elemental dragon circled around them. Elsa was surprised at the sight of a real life dragon as it decended towards them.

"Hey guys! Good news, Cole found a ruby heartstone, we just need to get the..." he noticed Elsa standing among his two brothers. "Oh, hi there," he greeted.

"Yes, hello," Elsa greeted back.

"Anyway, we just need to get the necklace at the Bounty," Lloyd said.

"Is it alright if we took a detour to our ship before retrieving the Realm Crystal to send you home?" Zane asked.

"Sure, I don't mind, though it would be nice if I could get back as soon as possible," Elsa answered.

"Okay, let's go," Lloyd said.

"How are we going to-?" Elsa didn't manage to finish her question as Jay and Zane summoned their dragons, the latter offering her the ride to the Destiny's Bounty.

* * *

As they flew above the land, Elsa saw ice and snow covering a vast area of land below.

This got her a little worried. She might have been the one who caused this, but she isn't entirely sure, so she asked Zane, "is this a normal occurence in Ninjago?"

"In this area, yes, but there has been the unusual drop of temperature in the entire continent, even areas where the temperature is supposed to be extremely high, it has been frozen over as well," Zane stated.

"It might have been my fault," Elsa whispered, but Zane managed to hear her speak.

"Come again?"

"I'll...tell you later when we land," she said.

They soon got to the frozen lake where the Destiny's Bounty still stuck to the ice.

Kai, Nya, and Cole were already waiting on the deck, as they went on ahead when they found the ruby heartstone. But there was something else on the deck.

It was what appeared to be a living snowman.

"Oooh! More friends!" Olaf exclaimed as he raced toward the area where the three dragons landed on the ship. "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Olaf hugged Lloyd and Jay, while Zane on the other hand, was assisting Elsa down his dragon before he unsummoned it.

"Ooo, shiny! Are you huggable?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty huggable despite being made of titanium," Jay commented.

Olaf proceeded to hug Zane. Elsa was quite surprised that the talking snowman was also here.

Later, they found out that there was this portal, obviously, that somehow opened a few days ago which led to Ninjago. Elsa accidentally went through it, then followed by Olaf. After being transported somewhere, Olaf found this weird stone and unintentionally unleashed winter upon Ninjago.

"So that explains the weird weather," Kai said.

"Are we going to fix this or not?" Cole ushered Kai to hurry up and touch the stone he was holding with the necklace Zane held.

The two stones glowed purple for a moment, then brightened into white, and a wave pulsed from the two stones and returned Ninjago to it's rightful weather conditions.

Once that was done and over with, the ninja took Elsa and Olaf to Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Lloyd spoke with the nindroid guard, asking for the crystal, which he complied after a short security check to make sure it was the real ninja.

With the Realm Crystal at hand, they opened up a portal back to Arendelle.

"Thank you for your help," Elsa thanked the Ninja and went through.

"Bye friends!" Olaf waved and went through as well.

The ninja returned the crystal and flew out of Hiroshi's Labyrinth.

* * *

 **Gie-chan: What did I just type?**

 **Really, what?**

 **See, there's this thing called procrastination. It got me. When I had the urge to write/type, this was the only thing that got out of this brain of mine. Things got real slow earlier this week after the family reunion. Sorry for the wait.**

 **I'm gonna go and try to type the next one-shot. Though, I'm not sure when It'll be posted as I'll be going home this Sunday and prepare for school starting next week.**

 **C'mon Cerebrum, work with me here!**


	8. The Balloons and Kisses

**Gie-chan: I'm back again! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **I can predict the future- no, not really. I just found a pattern to how my two friends and I are grouped in our classes.**

 **Well, school starts this Tuesday. Updates really just depend on how long it takes for me to type things down on this phone.**

 _Review Replies:_

 _ **Loki God of Evil**_ : Thank You! Heh, didn't know that.

 _ **Anonymous7**_ : Thank You too! It's okay, as long as you guys enjoy this, I'm glad.

 **Gie-chan: Oh, and just a little warning, some stuff gets a little weird whenever I base some things from a dream. Yep.**

* * *

 _Words: Blanket, Cryxal (Cryptor x P.I.X.A.L.), Balloons, Socks, and Kiss from CandyKing24_

* * *

Lloyd and Zane clashed their signature weapons against each other as they sparred in the training ground of the Temple of Airjitzu. The hot midday sun beamed down upon them, causing both to feel hot and exhausted, which made them have to do moves that require the least energy.

Ray walked out the terrace and stood there, watching as the two collided their weapons against each other's. He then settled his arms on the railing, leaning on it as well.

Zane charged at Lloyd, who prepared to defend himself as there was no time to dodge. The shuriken hit the blade, but then it fell out of Zane's hand, who went straight into Lloyd and both fell to the ground.

"Zane? Zane, wake up!" Lloyd tried getting up to straighten their positions, but winced when he realized that a shuriken and the blunt edge of his katana was digging into his side. There wasn't really a wound or a puncture on his skin, but there might be one if he moves. And it does hurt.

Ray saw what happened and immediately went to their side. He gently moved Zane off of Lloyd and laid him next to them. With the pressure taken off of him, the two weapons aren't causing any pain anymore, though his side was still a bit sore.

"Now, are you two alright?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, though I'm not sure about Zane. He just passed out like that," Lloyd replied, also worried for his brother.

Then they heard a crash from inside the temple. "I'll go see what happened, you take care of your friend," Ray said and with that, he went inside.

He went towards the room where the sound came from.

In the hallway, he ran into Nya. She was carrying someone limp in her arms. Nya was quite strong, being able to carry someone bigger than her. It was Cole.

"Nya, what-" he wasn't able to finish asking because his daughter seemed to be in quite a rush.

"Dad, have you seen Zane?" she asked.

Ray shook his head, "I'm afraid that he passed out a few moments ago."

"Oh no. Just, argh! Help me open the door," Nya said and Ray pushed open the door.

Lloyd had already moved Zane to a bed and was about to get Jay when Ray opened the door. He was about to say something, but didn't when he saw them place Cole on another bed across the room.

"What happened to Cole?" Lloyd asked as he approached the other bed.

"I don't know. He was putting the plates away when I went to the kitchen and he suddenly collapsed to the floor. Good thing that he managed to get out unscathed with all those broken glass," Nya said.

* * *

Zane opened his eyes to see a greyish-blue sky. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be sparring with Lloyd right now.

He lifted his head and saw that instead of the floating island, he was somewhere he didn't recognize. There were patches of yellow grass and a dirt road in front of him.

He heard shifting beside him and turned to see Cole leaning against...a pink mango tree?

Then he realized that his vision was different. The various screens and blue color of his vision was replaced by that of a normal human vision.

Cole finally stood up properly and saw Zane. "Whoah, Tin Can, you look...different," he said.

"What?" Zane looked down and saw his hands. They were how they looked like before the rebuild. And instead of his fusion suit, he was wearing a plain blue cotton jacket, a white shirt, light blue pants and brown boots.

Then he looked to Cole. "It appears I do. You look different as well, Cole," he said. Cole looked down and saw that he was wearing an orange vest, a white long-sleeved shirt, black pants and boots. What he didn't see though, was that he looked older as well and didn't have a scar.

"Okay, who switched out our suits?" Zane just shrugged when someone ushered them to follow. It was a little girl.

"Quick, hop on," she told them and an elephant somehow appeared from thin air.

Before they could say anything, the elephant pulled them up with his trunk.

"Excuse me, but, mind explaining what just happened and how we got here?" Cole asked from behind.

"Stay quiet. We don't want to get caught. It'll be explained in a bit," she told them.

Zane and Cole exchanged confused looks. They were on an elephant, for crying out loud!

They neared a bamboo bridge that went through a stream. The bridge creaked as the elephant stepped on it and quickly jumped and landed in front of what looked to be an old and worn down house in the rice fields.

The elephant disappeared and the little girl led them inside the house. It seemed a little unsturdy, like, the roof and walls will collapse at any moment. But when the door was opened, inside was that of a normal home, and a sturdy one at that.

The two of them were quickly pulled inside and the door was shut behind them.

As soon as Zane set foot in the house, he was immediately tackled to the floor in a tight hug.

"Zane! Did it work? Tell me, did it work? Tell me it worked! Cole, you said it'll work! Tell me!" a man that appeared to be in his 30's violently shook Zane for answers.

"Jay, pleeeaaase, act your age," a woman said as she approached them.

"Say what now?" Cole just stood there, but not for long.

"You! Cole, tell me if our plan worked!" Jay, or at least, the older Jay wanted an answer and both of them accidentally fell over.

Zane realized that the two adults were actually Jay and Nya, based on their looks, but there were a few differences. Nya had longer hair tied into a bun and Jay had an eyepatch and had a sensei's robes.

He wanted to ask what exactly was going on, but Nya explained before he could ask.

"Okay, so, this might sound weird to you two, seeing as you guys are acting like you have no idea on the situation, but, you're in another world," she said, waiting for their reaction.

"Yeah, okay," Cole simply said.

"Say what now?" she was a little surprised that they took it so well. So far, the others that ended up here were just flipping out.

She shook her head and continued, "okay, okay," she paused, "so our Cole and our Zane came up with a plan to get help from another world. Cole made these magical chocolate kisses that could summon others from another world, but instead, it seemed like you switched places," she said.

"You said something about getting help. What exactly do you need help for? We might be able to assist," Zane told her.

The little girl from earlier brought in two balloons that were shaped like technoblades and gave them to Jay, "we need you to get these things to Pixal at the city safely."

* * *

"He didn't overheat or anything, he's basically fine, except for a tiny dent on his arm and chest," Jay told Lloyd.

"Cole too. They're just asleep," Kai said. "But who knows, it could've been a tranquilizer or something."

Zane suddenly shot up and hit his head against Jay's, resulting in the latter to fall onto the floor. "Oww...Zane, please don't do that again," Jay said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Maybe we should've used something else," Cole groaned as he sat up.

"Well, we didn't have the stuff for the other plan, do we, Cole? Oh wait, we could have, if you didn't use it all up before!" Zane said.

The others just stared confusedly at the two.

"Jaaay, did you mess with something while we weren't looking?" Lloyd turned to Jay.

"I didn't, honest!" Jay defended.

Cole and Zane both looked at Jay. He notoced this and started feeling uncomfortable at their intense gaze. They were certainly acting weird.

"What do you know, Jay's not an old man here," Zane blurted out.

The other ninja tried not to laugh at Zane's statement.

"Okay, seriously, Jay, what did you do?" Kai asked.

"I didn't! Ugh!" Jay buried his face into his hands.

"It's true," Cole spoke up, "we actually switched places with ourselves. We're not from here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay explained that Cryptor had taken over their area and currently, all they could do was provide shelter and relief for the people around them. He used to be an ally, but somehow turned against them and now, they need the balloons to bring him back. He also told them that Pixal and Cryptor are a couple, to which Zane just had a blank expression.

"So, we have to protect balloon...things at all costs and don't let them pop?" Cole said.

Jay nodded. Just then, sirens sounded from the background.

Nya burst through the door and had several kids and a few adults with her. "Everybody go to the bedroom, now!" she instructed.

They all ran into a bedroom and Nya grabbed a lot of blankets.

"Do you mind if I ask what is happening?" Zane inquired.

Nya turned to look at him, in the middle of clipping a blanket on a window, "these blankets will prevent us from being detected by the nindroids. This house is supposed to be old and abandoned and, well, you get it."

Zane nodded and Nya handed him and Cole a blanket.

"Okay, everyone under their blankets. Do not leave anything uncovered or we'll be found," she told them and they all hid.

All of them held their breath as the sirens passed by. Once it was all clear, they got up from the cushions and the floor.

"I think this is a good chance to go to the city, come on," Nya had Zane and Cole follow her outside.

Nya pointed to the horizon, at the end of the road where buildings can be seen.

"Head straight for the first building and you'll find her there," she said.

There were children playing that can be heard in the background Nya turned around and saw that Jay was running around with Morro's kite and flew into the air. "Jay! You get down here this instant, old man!"

And from the distance, Jay can be heard yelling back, "it makes me feel young, deal with it!"

Nya sighed, "sometimes I don't know why everything still makes sense here... Please get those safely and return our friend."

Cole and Zane nodded and went down the path.

When they finally reached the first building, Zane knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Pixal, but she looked different from what Zane was used to seeing. Instead of the usual green eyes, she had purple ones, her hair was shorter, and all the markings were in different places.

"Hello Zane, Cole. What are you doing out here? You could've been caught," she said. Pixal checked to see if someone was looking, then pulled them inside.

"Nya instructed us to bring this to you," Zane held up the balloon that kinda looks like a technoblade.

Pixal gasped, "these have the power to bring out the good in others. It will surely bring back Cryptor from the darkness. But you two must be the ones that go infiltrate and use these on him."

She opened a small door. "This will lead you to the center of the city," she said.

Cole was starting to think that things are getting too easy. This was supposed to be at least a little challenging, but so far, everything was just, well, there wasn't much incident. He had a feeling that something will go wrong.

Zane, on the other hand, was contemplating on why things didn't make much sense, and why didn't they have a better plan, and what was up with this place. But he gave up on trying to process it all and decided to just go along with it.

They soon got to an air vent. Things were getting cliché at this point. Cryptor was down there.

Cole opened the vent. He counted down and once he got to one, both of them jumped down and tackled down Cryptor.

Cryptor tried to land a punch at Zane, but he dodged it and attempted to hit him with the balloon.

He dodged and managed to hit Cole in the stomach, sending him flying, but he got up and charged with the balloon along with Zane. As soon as the balloon hit him, a glow surrounded the room.

When the two of them opened their eyes, Cryptor looked like one of those reprogrammed guard nindroids of Borg Industries.

"Thank you for freeing me," he told them.

Once again, the two of them shared confused looks as Pixal fell throught the ceiling. She and Cryptor shared a kiss ans Cole checked his ears when he started hearing a choir singing love songs.

"Now let's go back and party!" she exclaimed.

"Do you know what just happened?" Cole asked.

Zane looked at him, "were you not paying attention to our surroundings?"

"I don't know anymore," Cole buried his face into his hands.

Afterwards, thet were back in the fields, Zane and Cole each holding a chocolate kiss.

"Okay, you might feel a bit dizzy after this. Thank you once again for saving us," Nya said.

"Alright, well, see you guys," Cole and Zane both popped the chocolate into their mouth. Then they fell to the ground.

* * *

When Zane opened his eyes once again, his brothers and sister's faces greeted him.

"Zane? You okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. Was all that just a dream?" Zane said.

Then a pillow came hurtling towards him. Kai and Jay moved out of the way and the pillow hit Zane straight in the face.

"It was real, Tin Can...I think?" Cole said.

Jay groaned, "oh, it's real, all right. You two were acting all cookoo," he paused, "okay, maybe not you you, but you from somewhere else. They kinda explained what happened."

Zane and Cole noted that the room, the kitchen, to be specific, was full of blankets and broken plates.

"We should clean this place up."

* * *

 **Gie-chan: There was this dream where my mother and I went to a house run by Jay and Nya. What happened here was sort of what happened there until the part where Jay was flying on a kite. Though, it was Jay who actually told my friend to act his age on the kite, not Nya.**

 **This was pretty long too. Huh.**


	9. Jump

**Gie-chan: Hello everyone reading this!**

 **I'm alive! Suffering a bit from allergies, but still alive!**

 **You know, you guys were supposed to get an update several hours ago, but didn't because the school service was honking at the front gate when I finished this. *Sigh***

 _Review Replies_ :

 ** _Loki God of Evil: _** Thank You! Heh, didn't know that.

 _ **Anonymous7**_ : Thank You and you're welcome! It's okay, as long as you guys enjoy this, I'm glad.

 _ **PixalatedNinjas:**_ Heh, yeah. Though, I'm curious as to why.

 _ **bayboo20 :**_ Thank You! Awww, your review just made my day!

 **Gie-chan: Actually, all your reviews just put a smile on my face! Even if it were just simple things in them, it just makes me happy! These kinda help me with piecing back my confidence. Thank you everyone!**

* * *

 _Words: Ninja, Double Dutch, Jump Rope, Freestyle, and Sport from SportOfJumpRope_

* * *

How he had gotten into this situation, he doesn't know why he let himself get into this situation.

In the school yard, Jay had put a double dutch machine to be used for practice. Of course, having almost half of the children at the academy be former students of Darkley's, there was bound to be someone messing with the equipment.

And Kai had ended up finding out the hard way.

Not only that he activated the rigged machine by mistake, the little pranksters behind it took some popcorn and just enjoyed the show.

"Can someone _please_ turn this thing off?!" Kai told them in between jumps.

"Nope."

"Can't."

"Don't wanna."

"This is too awesome."

Those were their answers.

The last kid was right though, it was pretty awesome to watch Kai dodge and jump over the two metal ropes and do some pretty cool tricks and maneuvers just so he wouldn't get hit really hard by the furious motion of the two ropes. That, and they just enjoy watching him suffer.

Why Jay had used metal ropes instead of just using the ones made of nylon or some other material, they had no idea. The kids weren't behind that part.

Kai groaned, "when I get out of here, you're all getting detention!" he exclaimed.

"You mean i-" Kai cut them off.

"Don't give that old 'if you'd get out' stuff!" he said.

* * *

Jay and Nya had just gone back from buying materials at Jamanakai Village. Jay had opened the school gate for Nya, who came in first. She saw the running double dutch machine, Kai, and a few students nearby.

"Sis! Turn this thing off!" Kai yelled.

He was getting tired by now, but he can't really just stop and stand there so the rope would stop. He attempted doing it earlier on, but he ended up getting knocked over and forced to jump with his hands for half a minute.

"Jay, Kai's stuck in that machine of yours," Nya told him. Jay peered over and saw the scene in the yard.

He immediately went over and opened the panel from one of the two posts that make up the machine. Inside, he saw that someone had tempered with the controls and just pulled out the wire connecting to the generator. This made the shaft stop spinning but the other post was still on.

The kids groaned as the show was over. Kai had gotten out of the ropes. Jay didn't look too pleased with their little prank involving his own invention getting tempered with.

"Who messed with my double dutch machine? Kai?" he turned to Kai, who was lying on the ground.

"Hey, it wasn't me, it was those kids," he said.

"Oh, so you're gonna blame the kid just like how Lloy- wait, that's not right," Jay remembered it being the other way around. "Okay, never mind that. It's an unsaid law, okay?"

"Here we go," Kai commented.

"You don't touch a man's robot. Just. _Don't_. I made that for you guys to use for practice in that oncoming competition, but someone just had to mess with it! If just one wire was put in the wrong place, we're gonna be hooped! Who knows, it might attack, it could explode-"

"Would it really?" one of them interrupted while munching on some popcorn.

"No popcorn for you," Jay said as he took away the popcorn.

"Awww.."

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that don't mess with my inventions. Last time someone did that, it didn't end well," Jay continued.

"Okay, you four, back to your room," Nya told them.

"Yes, Miss Nya," they answered.

The four of them walked back into the building. Once they had gone inside, Jay shut off the other post and started fixing the double dutch machine.

* * *

 _Volgen nu!_

 _One dutch, two dutch_

 _Queens of the double dutch_

 _We skip better than you by that much_

 _Watch our feet our moves are sweet_

 _Our double dutchin' won't be beat._

 _One dutch, two-_

"Okay, why'd you put that song back into the machine? I thought it drives you nuts," Cole asked Jay, who was standing beside him and suddenly had soundproof earmuffs and also had some ice cream.

Cole sighed. Instead of giving those students detention, they had decided to go with this punishment.

"Mr. Cole, _please_ make the music stop!" one of them pleaded.

"Yeah, about that, I don't know how. You'd have to make do with the music," he told them. "And you're off by one and a third beats. Jump to the beat, boys!"

Just as Cole said it, one of them tripped over the ropes and bumped into each other and they all went tumbling.

"Are we done?"

"Nope. Start over."

* * *

 **Jay's disclaimer: Did not invent the double dutch machine. Original design by Heinz Doofenshmirtz.**

 **Gie-chan: Sorry, couldn't help myself. Had too much bread while typing this.**

 **School was pretty fine so far. All we did was wrap our books and me mysteriously getting papercuts in places I didn't realize touched the book. I almost fell down when my legs suddenly decided to give up on me...I was only sitting on the floor for two ho- oh, wait.**

 **Oh, and before I forget, I might not update for a little while. I already have an idea for the next one, but I still need to research a little.**

 **Thanks for all the guys reading this! Have a nice day or night, wherever your timezone at the moment is!**


End file.
